ACUTEReverse
by TomboyJessie13
Summary: Miku,Kaito, and Len were very close friends when they were young, but as they grew, the two boys started to fall in love with their friend, who will Miku choose? We'll find out. WARNING:MAY CONTAIN VIOLENCE, SWEARING, SUGGESTIVE THEMES, AND YANDERENESS.


Hello everyone TomboyJessie13 here, my apologise for my absents for the past couple of days, I was not feeling too well so I have a hard time writing, ANYWAYS this fanfic is based on a song I like:ACUTE. But it is in reverse and it has different pairings because I find KAITO x Miku a good couple but I also like Miku x Len as a couple, So this is my version of ACUTE Featuring my favorite Love Triangle. I DO NOT AND WILL NOT HAVE THE RIGHTS TO EVERYTHING, ENJOY!

Three kids were playing under the tree in the meadow, Kaito Shion is a blue headed boy who is tough and strong but very loyal to his friends, Miku Hatsune is a cute little teal headed girl who acts pretty Tomboyish, and Len Kagamine is a young blond headed boy with a pony tail on his head, he was once bullied by bigger kids due to having a banana shaped hair piece,saying that he's a banana geek, but thanks to Kaito and Miku stepping in and taking action he became their closest friend." Tag your it." Miku said touching Kaito, Kaito then ran towards Len who stared to run,"Stop running you little punk!" Kaito yelled, "you'll never get me!" Replied Len falling down a hill, Following Kaito and Miku who yelled:"DOG PILE!" Len screamed in surprise as the started to tickle him and give him noogies.

At the end of the day,They watched the sunset while eating double scooped ice cream, though they're not suppose to spoil their dinner they didn't care, they're making the best memories of their lives, Miku always being the funniest of the group due to her tomboyishness said something serious: "hey guys" "yeah?" The boys started. "I was wondering how long this will last." "What's going on with you Miku?" Len questioned,Miku only replied:" it's nothing guys, but can you promise that we can still be friends forever, even when we're separated?" Kaito said in a proud voice "Miku-Chan, you got yourself a deal." "I won't let you guys down." Len said with confidence.

" I knew you guys won't let me down." Miku said, she spat in both of her hands with the boys following the same suit, doing their spit take hand shake.

They had kept their promise for many years, on Halloween night, on Christmas day, during summer vacation, at summer camp, through middle school, at Senior prom, on spring break,their highschool graduation, and their days at community college, they were inseparable even though they have jobs, take different classes, and lived in separate houses,Kaito became a sexy landscape artist for art class, Len became a handsome novelist for English class, and Miku who outgrew her tomboyishness and her hair into big pigtails became a beautiful singer for a local bar and her jazz choir class. However their promise didn't last long for Len and Kaito secretly started to fall in love with Miku.

Len was visiting Miku for a round or two on Super Smash Brothers Brawl.(Did you really think Miku changed that much in this story?) She was playing as Samus from Metroid while Len was playing as Link from Legend of Zelda."YES!" Miku cheered when she won, Len could only smile at her, she was so beautiful, her voice is beautiful, her teal pigtails are beautiful, her personality is beautiful, everything about Miku is beautiful,Len couldn't stop thinking about her,not even when he uses the bathroom to due his "morning routine". He was going to confess his love to her tonight.

That night, she was going to work at the bar as a local singer,before she could leave,Len pined her against the wall. "Len?!" Before Miku can continue, Len pressed his lips against hers for a deep passionate kiss, he broke off and saw Miku's shocked face blushing red. He hugged her barying his head into her neck and whispered:"I'm sorry Miku, but I loved you with all my heart, I loved you for a very long time and all I asked in return is your love." Miku was astonished, she didn't know what to say, in truth she was in love with Kaito, and she only loved Len as a brother.

"Len," she started. "I appreciate your feelings for me but..." "But what?" Len asked looking into her teal eyes, Miku can't hurt his feelings by rejecting his love for they seem true to him,so she made an excuse."It was...so sudden..." "So it's a yes?" "I just...I don't know, I need time to think." "Well think about me while your at work, then maybe at my house, we could be together?" "Maybe... I'll think about it." "Thank you."

At work, she started work at the bar, though she looked fun loving on stage she was deeply concerned for Len, to make matters worst, her beloved Kaito was at the bar watching her performance but that didn't stop from there. "Hi everyone!" She said in a fake cheerful voice "me and my friend Luka are gonna perform...um...what are we gonna performe?" "World's End Dancehall by:Wowaka." Luka answered as the customers cheered,Miku continued "ah yes thank you, ready go!" The song plays(Sorry everyone but due to copyright rules on this site and ambiguous English dubs created by multiple English fans,I'm skipping the song.)

The audience cheered when they finished their performance, Miku climbed down the stage and sat at the bar next to Kaito, "vegetable juice please." Miku said, the owner and bartender Lily said:"you got it, great performance Miku, we're reeling in some business tonight." "Thank you." Lily gave Miku her vegetable juice then went on to tend her costumers. "Great job tonight Miku." Kaito said patting her back. "Thank Kaito." "Hey, why the long face? Something troubling you?" "Well, it's about Len." "What about him?"

She told him everything that he needed to know from beginning to end. Kaito then said this:"Ahhh, he's just being selfish, if I was Len I would just take things slow instead of being hasty with my feelings." "Kaito," she started "this isn't like you to say stu..AAH!" She was then embraced by her blue headed friend before her."Shhhhh" he shushed her, "this is just between us, he'll never find out."

Miku was this would happen, the three of them promised that they should be together forever yet they're wanting her to be with one of them, but having feelings for Kaito, she hugged him back.

Later at night, Len was sitting on the couch in his house, looking at his scrapbook which were filled with pictures of Miku, from left to right there were no signs of pictures of Kaito, Len was not just in love, he was obsessed with her to the point of brushing Kaito away from his life. He was getting impatient for Miku promised they should meet after she got off of work, so he decided to call her boss Lily to see if she's there.

"Hello?" Len said to the phone, Lily answered:" Sorry, we're closed 'till tomorrow night." "No it's Len" "Hi Len." "How's Miku? Where is she?" "Kaito was taking her home, why is there a problem or something?" Len frozed when he hearted the name Kaito and hung up. "Hello?...Len?...What's going on here?" Len started to call Kaito in hopes that Lily was joking, or if Kaito offered Miku a ride to his house like they promised,Len started:"Hello?" "Is that you Len?" Kaito said,Len answered:" Yes, is Miku with you?" "...No, she isn't" "you sure?" "Yeah,(you coming to bed?)" "!..."who was that?" "It's no one, i'll catch you later man." "See ya...(drops phone)...she lied to me...SHE LIED!"Len angrily yelled, he knew that the person in the background was Miku.

"Who was it?" Miku questioned, sitting on Kaito's bed. "It's no one" Kaito lied "now where were we?" Len was walking in the rain, his hair and clothes damp,the object in his hand was a knife, sharp and ready. He stood in front of Kaito's apartment as he stomped his way into his house uninvited. Kaito and Miku were holding each other under the covers when suddenly..."Having fun yet guys?" Len was in the room, dripping wet. The two were suprised when Len startled them, but something was off about him, his eyes are glazed red and blank, no lights in his eyes at all. "Len, I can explain..." Miku said before she was cut off by Kaito"Miku please, let me handle this." He said while putting on his pants"i want you out." "No, Miku was mine first and you took her away!" "You don't deserve her asshole!"

Miku couldn't beleve what's now happening,they're fighting over her, this is not how their friendship should end. "You lied and deflowered her for your own personal gain!" Len yelled as Kaito barked:"Your the little Bastard who wants her for your personal gain!" After what Kaito said,Len snapped saying:"Fine,if i can't have her...THEN NO ONE WILL! DIIIIIEEEEEEEE!" Tackling Kaito,the two began to fight, punching and kicking one another before Miku stepped in and took action."STOP!" That was a mistake, for Kaito turned to her, given Len a chance to stab him in the back with his kitchen gasped at the horror that took place.

Len was smiling at the same crying at what he had done, he looked at Miku saying:"As I said before:If I can't have you, then no one will." He then placed a knife on his neck as Miku cried:"NO LEN, DON'T DO IT!" but it was too late, he slit his throat and fell to the ground, possibly dead. Miku then ran to the living room and grabbed the phone and called 911. "HELP! 911! I HAVE AN EMERGENCY! And the rest was history.

End.

I hope you like what I wrote, i put my sweat and blood into planing this fanfic, I don't plan on writing a chapter based on ReACT anytime soon, but if you want me to then leave me some comments, and I also want to know whose gonna feature in the fic OK? Bye.


End file.
